James Lyons
“Actually that’s my secret — I can’t even talk about you to anybody because I don’t want any more people to know how wonderful you are.” - His mother to him on how much she loves and her siblings James "Jamie" Tiberius Clark Alexander Moreno De La Torre Bowes-Lyons is the oldest son and second child between Asher Moreno De La Torre and Thomas Bowes-Lyons, and the younger twin brother to Lizzie. He is the older brother to Charles, Serah, Ryder, and triplets Thomas Jr., Cleo, and Asher Bella. He is the half-brother to Julian, Jeremy, Jean-Louise, Harper and Rosabella. Background Early Life Appearance James is very much the younger version of his father Thomas sharing the same soft golden blonde, but like his siblings he inherited his mother beautiful blue-green eyes set in almond shaped eyes and long fan like eyelashes. Jamie due to his blonde hair looks like his step-father Jack in a small way but at the same time looks nothing like him. He also inherited his father high cheekbones and elegant and perfectly shaped nose. But inherited his mother's lovely lips. Personality Jamie is extremely smart and intelligent for someone a little older than six years old. A running gag in the series is someone explaining what a word means, and he replies, "I/We know what ____ means." Jamie is acknowledged as the reader and researcher of his siblings. He is a bibliophile, although many condescendingly calls him "bookworm". Having read more books than most people do in an entire lifetime, Jamie thrives off reading and would want no more than a good book, a comfy chair, and the warm glow of a reading lamp. Jamie is always there to help his siblings with most words and phrases they do not understand and has good photographic memory for a child, able to remember many things he reads. He remembers just about everything he reads, and this has helped the Moreno-Lyons-Buchanan siblings immensely. Jamie believed all his life that if you read enough books, you could solve any problem. It is said that Herman Melville is one of his favorite authors, and that he particularly enjoys "the way Melville dramatizes the plight of overlooked people, such as poor sailors or exploited youngsters, through his strange, often experimental philosophical prose." He also admires Hammurabi. While generally polite and well-mannered like his sister, Jamie has a tendency to correct people when they are wrong, which can make him seem like a rude know-it-all at times. For example, he can't help but correct someone who claims an eagle is a mammal instead of bird. When someone says, "You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar", Klaus replies, "Actually, you'll catch more flies with manure." This shows how much Jamie cares about accurate information. Powers Warlocks Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. Reactive Adaption: Users can either instantly develop powers or abilities to deal with threats or their bodies dynamically learn from experience. Depending on the user's control of the power or genetic structure, the reactive effects can be permanent or temporary. Fire Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. * Burn and/or melt things. * Combustion Inducement/Fire Generation: The user is able to generate and project fire. * Fire Attacks: The user can release/use fire to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. * Fire Immunity: User is immune to fire/heat, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. * Incineration: The user can utilize high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes. High-level users can control what part of the target they want to incinerate, and destroy the target so completely that absolutely no byproduct is left, not even ashes. ** Ultimate Burning: The user can burn anything, even if they are normally non-flammable, incorporeal or even conceptual entities, such as time. They can raise the temperature to absolute levels, generating scientifically unexplainable levels of particle energies; due to burning at such otherwise impossible levels, complete annihilation of object at subatomic levels occur. * Manipulate the properties of fire. ** Flame Solidification: User can solidify fire, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. * Pyro-Telekinesis: User is able to use fire to heat the air surrounding an object and use that to lift the object via fire or heated air. ** Pyrokinetic Flight: Users of this ability can fly, glide and/or levitate through manipulation of fire. They can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel themselves without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight. ** Pyrokinetic Surfing: User controls the fire in a way that increases their ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting them abilities they otherwise lack or allowing them to ignore normally needed equipment. * Pyrokinetic Constructs: Users can turn the fire into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. * Firestorm Creation: The user can create firestorms, conflagrations of intense temperature, capable to incinerating any and everything in the path. The flames can come from any source of fire or heat, such as simple or magic flames or lava or even solar energy. ** Omnicombustion: The user can set anything ablaze, even if they are non-flammable, and incorporeal matter, such as the air itself. They are able to combust even conceptual entities, such as setting a timeline on fire to destroy certain historical pieces. Possessions Relationships Lovers Family Friends Enemies Trivia * His step-father used to take him to the Anna Akhmatova Bookstore as a treat. Tommy takes him there soon after Jack's death. * He is allergic to peppermint, as are both of his sisters. In Jamie's case, his tongue swells up so much no one can understand a word he says. * He enjoys custard eclairs. * He mentions that his least favorite poet is Edgar Guest, saying, "he was a writer of limited skill, who wrote awkward, tedious poetry on hopelessly sentimental topics." * It is mentioned that Jamie initially disliked Rosie when she was born. The reasons are unknown; it's possible that it was because his parents focused less on him and more on Rosie. However, he grew to love and accept her, and by six weeks, they were "thick as thieves." * Jamie and Lizzie both were born with a caul. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:House of Lyons Category:House of Plantagenet Category:House of Trastamara Category:House of Albion Category:De La Torre Family Category:Moreno Family Category:House of Bowes Category:Baskerville Family Category:House of Ephrath Category:Kingdom of Lyonesse Category:Kingdom of Albion Category:Warlocks Category:Children Category:United States of the Lady Carolina's Category:Dragonlords